


Wisdom Tooth

by lucifer_dogfish



Series: Isn't He Lovely? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brotherly Love, Established Relationship, I'm sorry Atsumu, Idiots in Love, M/M, Wisdom Teeth, haikyuu day 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifer_dogfish/pseuds/lucifer_dogfish
Summary: A day at the dentist's.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Isn't He Lovely? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120334
Comments: 10
Kudos: 169





	Wisdom Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the video we all (?) know and love. HAHAHA  
> This subject can be quite common, but any resemblance to other works are sincerely unintended!
> 
> HAPPY HAIKYUU DAY!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Atsumu has always prided himself in his work ethic--well, in everything, really. He always does things a proper athlete would do in order to perform his best (so he expects the others' best as well, he ain't gonna play with scrubs). And lately, even goes _extra_ early and stays _extra_ late for more practice, which _may or may not have_ anything to do with a certain orange-haired teammate. 

So when he feels pain like he was jump served a ball to the face in his right jaw for the third day and counting, he adds icing his jaw to his morning routine. He would not miss practice, dammit. Like everything else, this too shall pass.

It didn't.

It was funny, how the universe works. They were doing 2-on-2s and he was currently watching Bokuto and Sakusa's court do warm-ups. "Oi, Tsum-Tsum! Why the sour face?" said Bokuto across the net. An aloof voice interjects, "What do you mean, Bokuto? That's his everyday face."

That little curly haired bastard...! He was about to retort when Bokuto brightly exclaimed "Oooooh!! I know what will cheer you up! Let's play a bit!" Head swiveling hard to the left that Atsumu cringes, Bokuto calls, "Hinata, come here, quick! Tsum-tsum needs us!"

Hinata bounds over and Atsumu swears the pain lifts while he was looking at him. _Nice, Bokkun!_ But it all starts to go downhill from there. Bokuto, in all his energetic glory, decides to do his "Bokuto Beam!" first thing in the morning before they even started. Which ended up hitting and bouncing off of Hinata as he was asking Atsumu with a worried look on his face, "Atsumu-san, are you--" and beaning said Atsumu right on his face.

Blood dripped and everyone at MSBY was screaming their heads off. He could faintly hear over the haze of pain their captain give orders and somebody saying " _Tsum-tsum, don't die! I'm sorry!"_ and _"Why did you have to bleed all over the floor?"_

After stabilizing him and a few explanations of what happened, _he looked in pain since a few days ago, he kept holding his jaw..._

_He didn't say anything was wrong when I asked him then..._

_It must have been a wisdom tooth problem..._

_The guy has no intelligence already, and now even his wisdom tooth's leaving him?_

_Eh? Does it really give you wisdom? I want one too, Tsum-tsum!_

_..._

Atsumu found himself in a chair at the dentist's in no time. Hinata re-enters the room, says "Miya-san will be here soon!" and continues to scold him for keeping things like this a secret, for worrying him. Atsumu could barely understand him but that fiery hair and wild eyes just stole his his whole attention. _Note to self, a mad Shouyo-kun is an adorable Shouyo-kun._

* * *

After about an hour of wisdom tooth removal, Hinata and Osamu were debriefed of the situation and were allowed back into the room where Atsumu was. The sight that greeted them made them stop in their tracks. They were informed that he would be loopy for a while, but they didn't expect it to be this bad.

Atsumu was singing (?) a song with _"hikari are!"_ and _"tsumeato ga!"_ which they were unsure whether if it was a song at all. What's more is that upon seeing Osamu, he started low-key wailing about his long lost brother returning home at last, tried and failed to kiss him a bunch of times, then wailed some more.

"What happened to ya? What happened to yer face?! It's okay, Ma and I still love you!" Osamu barks, "Idiot, we have the same face!" Which was followed by Atsumu weakly clawing at his face, _NO_ _GIMME A MIRROR--HOW CAN I FACE SHO_ \-- It was then that Hinata couldn't hold it in anymore.

Atsumu goes quiet.

"'Samu, who is that?" And then to Hinata, "Are ya taken? Go on a date with me?" _Of course he'd ask for a date. Nobody asks for marriage at the first meeting, everybody knows that, psh._

Hinata laughs again (Atsumu _swears_ it was musical, he wants to hear it again) and answers with a small smile on his face, "It's Shouyo, and yeah, actually..." Atsumu looked like a kicked puppy, "...what? Who is it? Are you with "Samu?" _That had to be it, right? Why else would someone be with Osamu and him here?_ "'Samu, how could you?! You knew--!" said Atsumu, clawing at his brother's shirt. "I should've eaten you at the womb...," he adds while using his hands to cover his face.

_There it is._ Atsumu raises his head. It's _that laugh again._ Hinata moves closer to him, smile beaming and hand ruffling his hair, "What? It's you, silly. _We're_ together."

"We are? I'm your boyfriend?" Tears drop from Atsumu's eyes. "Hear that, 'Samu? I've waited seven years for this," and now he's crying in earnest. Hinata, blushing, _laughs_ again and wipes his cheeks. It was Osamu's turn to break into guffaws, hands holding his phone, shaking. Brushing tears from his own eyes, he asks as Atsumu keeps blinking, "Anything else you wanna say to Shouyo-kun, 'Tsumu?"

Holding Hinata's hand at his cheek, staring at him with imploring, sleepy eyes, he says "No take-backs, alright? You're mine now..." and turning to Osamu, "And don't call him Shouyo..." Atsumu finally drifts off while Osamu tries his best to silence his laughter, Hinata laughing along with him, ears tipped pink.

A bit later, they drop off Atsumu at Osamu's to stay in the meantime. "Sorry that you had to leave Onigiri Miya just when you opened it for the day. But thank you for coming when I called, Miya-san! Atsumu-san said something along the lines of _'the lesser evil',_ I didn't really understand though."

 _Oh?_ "No, no, Hinata-kun. Sorry too, that you have to deal with my brother's shit along with his ugly mug all the time. In fact, I should be the one thanking you," a serene smile on Osamu's face.

After a few more pleasant small talk, a _please call me Osamu_ , a promise of onigiris to be sent after practice, and Osamu's insistence that Hinata continue with practice _(he could watch Atsumu, the poor guy has already embarrassed himself enough in front of Hinata today),_ Hinata bid thanks and farewell again, promising to drop by later to take Atsumu to their dorm.

_Ah. It's fun having Hinata-kun around._

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, yay! Tell me what you think? (break it to me gently ahaha)
> 
> Thank you for reading! /(✿☯‿☯✿) / Stay safe!


End file.
